The human T-box mesodermal transcription factor Brachyury is a candidate target for T-cell mediated cancer immunotherapy. Identification of tumor antigens is essential in advancing immune-based therapeutic interventions in cancer. Particularly attractive targets are those molecules that are selectively expressed by malignant cells and that are also essential for tumor progression. We used a computer-based differential display analysis tool for mining of expressed sequence tag clusters in the human Unigene database and identified Brachyury as a novel tumor antigen. Brachyury, a member of the T-box transcription factor family, is a key player in mesoderm specification during embryonic development. Moreover, transcription factors that control mesoderm have been implicated in the epithelial-mesenchymal transition (EMT), which has been postulated to be a key step during tumor progression to metastasis. Reverse transcription-PCR analysis validated the in silico predictions and showed Brachyury expression in tumors of the small intestine, stomach, kidney, bladder, uterus, ovary, and testis, as well as in cell lines derived from lung, colon, and prostate carcinomas, but not in the vast majority of the normal tissues tested. An HLA-A0201epitope of human Brachyury was identified that was able to expand T lymphocytes from blood of cancer patients and normal donors with the ability to lyse Brachyury-expressing tumor cells. To our knowledge, this is the first demonstration that (a) a T-box transcription factor and (b) a molecule implicated in mesodermal development, i.e., EMT, can be a potential target for human T-cell mediated cancer immunotherapy. In chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL), malignant B cells and nonmalignant T cells exhibit dysfunction. We previously demonstrated that infection of CLL cells with modified vaccinia Ankara (MVA) expressing the costimulatory molecules B7-1, ICAM-1, and LFA-3 (designated TRICOM) increased expression of these costimulatory molecules on the surface of CLL cells and thus augmented their antigen-presenting capability. We have now evaluated the effect of MVA-TRICOM-modified CLL cells on T cells. Following incubation with irradiated MVA-TRICOM-modified CLL cells, allogeneic and autologous CD4+ and CD8+ T cells expressed significantly higher levels of B7-1, ICAM-1, and LFA-3. We show that this increase was the result of physical acquisition from the antigen-presenting cells (APCs), and that purified T cells that acquired costimulatory molecules from MVA-TRICOM-modified CLL cells were able to stimulate the proliferation of untreated T cells. These results demonstrate for the first time that T cells from CLL patients can acquire multiple costimulatory molecules from autologous CLL cells and can then act as APCs themselves. Given the immunodeficiencies characteristic of CLL, enhancing the antigen-presenting function of CLL cells and T cells simultaneously could be a distinct advantage in the effort to elicit antitumor immune responses.